Fire
Fire & Water: Part 2 is the 4th episode of S5 of The End of My Soul, This episode was directed by John de Lancie. In this episode, Major General Frank Simmons gets possessed by Walter Bishop (now a vampire). Cast *Chanel SquarePants *Walter Bishop *Major General Frank Simmons *Sandy Cheeks *Dr. Daniel Jackson *Teal'c *Mr. Krabs *Squidward *Dr. William Bell (credit only) *Dana Scully *Patrick Star (also archive footage) *Sheldon J. Plankton (also archive footage) *MacGyver (also archive footage) *Gibson Praise *Karen Plankton *Walter Skinner *Apophis (archive footage) (uncredited) *JellyfishJam38 (archive footage) (uncredited) Story Last time on TEOMS.... Apophis brought out his staff weapon. Apophis: Who shall i kill first? Plankton: Kill Bob because he brought back Daniel & Squidward. MacGyver: Any last words before i kill you? JellyfishJam38: You haven't seen the last of me! Then Chanel, Frank, Mr. Krabs, Daniel, Mr. Krabs, Teal'c both set a self-destruct button. Apophis: The hell? Self-Destruct Button: Self-destruct in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0. JellyfishJam38: GO!!!!! Chanel and her gang escaped on time and the gou'ald ship exploded. Dr. Daniel Jackson arrived at Area 51 and he met with Dr. William Bell. Daniel: So what happened after the explosion? William Bell: Well, the 3 people Patrick, Plankton & MacGyver are gone and i believe Apophis is also gone. Daniel: Could they happened to escape before the explosion? William Bell: Maybe, but i've found some debris from the gou'ald ship that you should look at and study it at the SGC. Daniel: Ok. So Daniel Jackson left the SGC and he went to a cocktail bar. Daniel Jackson: Well, that guy is a nice person. Then, out of nowhere. Plankton, Patrick & MacGyver came. Patrick: Hello Daniel Jackson. Daniel Jackson: What?! MacGyver, Plankton & Patrick: We are back. Daniel Jackson: Where's Apophis? MacGyver: None of your business! And now the conclusion... Daniel Jackson was in shocked that the 3 people Plankton, Patrick, MacGyver surived the gou'ald ship explosion. Daniel Jackson: I can't believe it! Patrick: That's right. Daniel Jackson: But how? MacGyver: Here's what happened. FLASHBACK TO 4X12 Apophis brought out his staff weapon. Apophis: Who shall i kill first? Plankton: Kill Bob because he brought back Daniel & Squidward. MacGyver: Any last words before i kill you? JellyfishJam38: You haven't seen the last of me! Then Chanel, Frank, Mr. Krabs, Daniel, Mr. Krabs, Teal'c both set a self-destruct button. Apophis: The hell? MacGyver: Let's get out of here! Plankton: Good idea! So the 4 of them decided to escape with the escape pods. Self-Destruct Button: Self-destruct in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0. JellyfishJam38: GO!!!!! Chanel and her gang escaped on time and the gou'ald ship exploded. BACK TO FIRE & WATER II MacGyver: Yep. Plankton: That's what happened. Daniel Jackson: Damn, i'm out of here. So Daniel left the cocktail bar and returned to the SGC. 4 hours later... Frank Simmons recieves a call from an unknown caller. Frank: Simmons. Then, an evil voice was speaking to him on the phone. Walter: This is your worst nightmare of all and now i'm a vampire and i will now make you a vampire. Karen: You can't stop us! Walter Skinner: Yeah. Frank hanged up the phone and he brought Chanel, Teal'c, Daniel, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Dana Scully, Gibson Praise to a emergency meeting. Frank: Guys, we need to leave. Teal'c: What's going on? Daniel: Tell us now! Mr. Krabs; The vampires, they are after us. Squidward: We need to do something. Frank: We need to go on the prometheus. So they both left the SGC and the command center was on lockdown. Frank: This Is General Simmons, i want everybody to leave the command center because vampires are coming to the command center and they are armed and dangerous, if you see them. Kill them! They went on the prometheus and after they got on. The vampire gang came on. Walter Bishop: You can't not escape. Daniel: Try to catch us, bitches! Karen: Get them! And Chanel shot and killed Walter Bishop. Teal'c: Simmons! Chanel: Are you okay? Frank Simmons: You all need to pay.......... *fainted* They kicked the vampire gang off the prometheus and Frank and his friends both left Earth. To Be Continued....Category:Episodes Category:The End of My Soul